The miserable devil
by Mavda
Summary: Ganondorf has lived and died far too many times, his rage sometimes is not enough but the world needs him to play his part, and Ganondorf is just so very tired of it.
1. When the devil grew sad

It wasn't the first time he had asked for mercy. He had understood - a couple of lifetimes ago -, that he had a greater chance of being listened to if instead of rage he acted with pain and vulnerability.

Zelda hated they way her heart softened at the sight of him kneeling and asking for forgiveness.

Link hated the way his sword hesitated when he grumbled and scorned his fate.

Always the loser, always the enemy, always the one who had to die for others to live.

They couldn't know if he was true to his words, they never did. He had betrayed them before, acted pained and sorrowful only to try to stab Link before dawn, or smother Zelda in her room.

And then other times he did stay as peaceful as he claimed to want to be. He would retire and live away from everything, from everyone. But never away from them. He had shared a secret once, _We are united_ , Link had given him a look, because of course they were, they didn't need the 'evil' part to say it to make it true. But Ganondorf had shook his head, as if Link didn't yet understand, _I mean, the three of us, we are one, we are not complete unless we are together_.

Link had doubted that statement. Whenever he had the chance to remember everything, to remember his past lives, to remember what Zelda meant to him, and whenever he had the chance to be _with her_ , he felt as complete as he could be. He wanted nothing more, he died happy, he died content, he died glad to have lived. Whenever he killed Ganonodorf he never felt something was dying with him.

Zelda had trouble believing it, too. She always looked for Link. For her courage, for her forest boy, for her childhood friend, for her classmate, for her knight, for her champion, for her hero, for _him_. Even when she couldn't remember, she always felt she lacked something. She always made him go through grueling tests just to prove to the Goddesses how deserving he was. And she always knew, she always knew he was. She never looked for Ganondorf, if anything she wished he didn't exist.

So Ganondorf's words stayed there, at the back of their minds, wondering what he meant, wondering what it entailed.

And then he came to their doors. First Link, before he could even begin his journey - because, really, without a threat there was no call for the Hero, and Ganondorf had found him surrounded by family and friends, laughing and enjoying life -, Ganondorf had half a thought to let him be, to let him live in oblivious bliss. But he needed Link. Especially this lifetime. Particularly this one.

Ganondorf made up a story about struggle and pain and Link was following immediatly, trying to ease his worry. Ganondorf had to still himself before he hugged the adorable hylian.

To find Link, Ganondorf had to spend years. He used every resource he had, peeled his ears to every rumour he could find, went to the farthest corners of Hyrule. The Goddesses always put great care in hiding their Chosen Hero. Always put great care to give the Courageous one a place he could call home that gave him strenght to fight evil.

In contrast, Zelda was easier to find. Way easier.

She was Princess again. Soon to be Queen. How many years had passed?

Link was in awe of the city, he wanted to try every game the city had to offer, and Ganondorf didn't have the heart to tell him no.

They were thrown away when Link won every game three times in a row.

Ganondorf had to hold his belly to stop the roaring laughter that left him. Link was on the ground, looking shocked at being accused of cheating, but Ganondorf's laugh made him snicker. He had had to leave every prize he had won, but the sword Ganondorf had given him a while back was intact, and that was all that mattered.

Ganondorf remembered, he had started to remember back when he had become 10 years old. Nightmares, all of them. He was being killed time and time again, the same blue eyed demon striked him again and again and again and again and again and...

He had hated them, he didn't know anyhing else, but he hated them. He wanted them dead.

Link asked to go eat and Ganondorf followed.

He had wanted them dead. The dreams where he could kill the demon, or destroy the witch, make them tremble under his power. Those were the best.

As long as they were dead, he could live, and that was all that mattered.

Until he realized their deaths meant he was alone. And all he could see after their deaths was more death and destruction, and pain, and shame, and _not what he had wanted_.

The next time he dreamt Link's blood filled his mouth and Zelda's body laid lifeless next to him, Ganondorf awoke with a desperate cry and a punch in the gut. _NO. NO. Don't leave me._

Link didn't remember, he was sure. There was no way he could smile to him like that if he knew.

Had he gone to find Link first because of that? Zelda surely remembered. Ganondorf was sure of that. She had started to ask already for him to the Gerudo. Ganondorf was sure it wasn't to invite him to have tea.

Link's laughter reverberated throughout the inn, and Ganondorf understood how Zelda fell in love with him every time they met. It was easy.

So when Link asked him personal questions, even though Ganondorf knew he should lie and make up stories not to trigger Link's memories, he told the truth. There was certain power in those blue eyes, as if you needed for him to accept you, as if he was a mother who would forgive everything as long as you told the truth.

Link nodded at the right moments, hummed agreement at others, and when Ganondorf finished, Link looked pensive and thanked him.

He went to sleep without saying another word.

And though Ganondorf worried that maybe that morning he would never wake, or he would find Link atop of him, sword in hand pointing at his heart. He felt relieved. When he woke the next day and went down to have breakfast, Link was there, talking with a hunter, and as he heard Ganondorf arrive he motioned for Ganondorf to sit next to him. And Ganondorf let out a breath he had been holding.

Ganondorf tried to leave Link behind. Zelda had accepted to see him, but Ganondorf didn't know whether it was to kill him there or to throw him in a cell to rot.

She had already done so before.

Link wouldn't hear any of it, though. And Ganondorf had the urge to shake him and scream at him that he was probably going to his death. But Link's eyes gleamed and Ganondorf was too scared to keep on talking.

If he was to die at Link's hand today, Ganondorf would die in peace. At least he had tried to change things.

Dying without hate would be a blessing.

Link followed him like a shadow, his face serious. He had asked Ganondorf if he was sure of this, Ganondorf had nodded, Link had asked why he was going to see her, Ganondorf had shrugged.

Ganondorf was just...

Zelda was as beautiful as ever. She had grown to be a battle hardened woman, a commander, a politician, a soldier. She saw Link first, even though he walked behind Ganondorf's enormous body. Her eyes went from Link to Ganondorf, and then from Ganondorf to Link. Ganondorf could feel the pain as she came to the conclusion that he had robbed her of _him_.

"Your Highness," Ganondorf's voice held promises Zelda didn't dare to hope. This was the voice he used to ask for mercy, for help, for a chance to be something else.

Like the time he had cried to the skies before being struck down, because he was just so, so, so...

She had looked for him, as she always did whenever she remembered before them. Always, always, she tried to kill him, to imprison him, to seal him, before he started to wreck havoc. Anything, _anything,_ for Link to be freed of the sword that seals the darkness, of the trials that would be tasked to temper his soul, to harden his spirit, to harness his strenght. Zelda knew he needed none of those. And her love for Link was only surpassed by her hate to whatever entity made him suffer.

The time she had shared that part of her with Ganondorf, he had looked at her, trying to hold back tears, and he had whimpered, "Me too."

His head had been warm against her chest, and though she knew nothing would ever hurt more than to see Link die in front of her, the way this Gerudo warrior trembled and asked for forgiveness made her cry too. She was crying as she sealed Ganondorf, he stayed kneeled, shaking his head as he repeated time and time again, "Never again."

But next time he did the same. He had been a ball of fury and death, and Link and Zelda had killed him with swiftness that was only the result of years together. Ganondorf had died snarling and spitting at them, repeating how much he hated them, how much they haunted him, how much pain he had endured, and how _it wasn't fair._

And Zelda could only agree.

"Ganondorf," she greeted, because they changed, and Hyrule was never the same, but she and Ganondorf, they were a constant. Always a Princess, always a Gerudo male. Always at war. Always the same names.

A blessing, they would tell her, it was such a blessing to receive the name, to be the Princess to the greatest Kingdom ever, and as long as she didn't remember, she would agree. Sometimes more than others.

As long as she didn't remember, she would face her challenges with her head held high, she could find happines in her work. As long as she didn't remember, and whenever she had the luck of being with _him_ she thought she was the happiest woman alive.

As long as she didn't remember.

Because as soon as she did, she realized how much of a curse this was.

Ganondorf gave tentative steps towards her, a child asking for solace, "Your Highness, I'm here to ask for- to ask for-" Ganondorf couldn't say it, he never had the Courage to do it, "a chance," he said. But it was a lie, he wanted nothing more than to fall at her feet and cry, for her to gather him into her arms and shush him to sleep. A chance meant he was going away, from her, from him, what did life matter then?

Zelda looked at him, he had his head bowed, his eyes were hidden, and she wondered whether it was to hide his shame, or to hide plots of her dying with his hands around her throat, with a sword through her gut, a horn through her chest.

"Why?"

Ganondorf felt his shoulders sag, the weight of his crimes, the weight of his shame, and his anger, and his rage, but most importantly, yes, most importantly the hollow space that grew whenever he left them with nothing but hate. What weighed the most was the pain of being unloved.

"Your Highness, I'm so very tired."

And Zelda had trouble doubting him. Because she felt every lifetime now in her bones, specially when she didn't have _him._

Link walked to Ganondorf, his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Your Majesty," he greeted, and Zelda knew he, too, remembered. His eyes were still filled with joy and hunger for life, but his body talked about ruthlessness, about sacrifices, and about the numb understanding that he was a pawn in this game.

Ganondorf heard Link's greeting, heard his steps. He was next to Ganondorf, and Ganondorf knew he was going to be executed. Link had the same presence that had killed him time and time again, serene, calm, decided. The sword that vanquished evil in one hand, and the heart to live on on the other. Ganondor felt a shiver ran down his spine.

 _Next time, then,_ he assured himself. Ganondorf exhaled, fell to his knees to help Link, and tried to remember Link's laughs, and the way Link had once taught him to swim; the way Zelda would smile at Ganondorf when she was proud, and the time she had held him close to her, soothing him with warm words.

And how once, just once, they had all decided to live away from everybody, surrounded by mountains and green, and when it had been his turn to die - because it seemed that he had to die first for things to work - Link and Zelda had cried for him. They had cried for him. He had been loved. Once, at least.

"...so very tired," breathed Ganondorf, as he heard the sword being taken out from its sheath.

And neither Zelda nor Link really believed him.


	2. When the devil stayed

Link felt his skin crawl when Ganondorf asked for a chance. They had given him plenty before, and in half of them Ganondorf had betrayed them. Link locked eyes with Zelda but she looked back as if waiting for something, her eyes shimmered with fear. Link knew she had felt betrayed when she saw him arrive with Ganondorf, had felt it in his gut, so he put his hand on his chest, bowed slightly and nodded towards her, she softened instantly. He was not going to put her in danger. The hand on his sword tightened.

Ganondorf felt Link walk to him, and let himself fall. Link felt his blood rush to his heart. So many times, uncountable times, he had had to kill the very man who was now offering his neck for the kill.

"...so very tired," breathed Ganondorf, and Link felt his heart clench. Because that was the voice of Ganondorf soothing Link's nightmares, that was the voice he used to encourage Link to plunge the sword through his heart. That was the voice that asked for mercy and when it didn't receive it, let only hope fall out of its mouth.

Link moved with decision, shook away the pain that was starting to clench his heart. His sword moved without trouble out of its scabbard, felt as comfortable in his hand as it had felt the first time he had grabbed it... the time Ganondorf had given it to him.

Link saw his reflection on his sword, his blue eyes were staring back. He felt his stomach drop at its sight.

"You really do know how to use a sword, huh?"

Link felt sweat dripping from his hair. The inn they were staying at was nice and the weather was cool, but Link's training was wearying at best and today's shining sun was doing little to help. Ganondorf moved around in circles. Link had no trouble keeping his concentration, he was used to practicing with eyes fixed on him, Grandpa Orca at first, curious eyes afterwards. Link was a great fighter and an amazing swordman, Granda Orca had said so himself, so Link paid little attention to Ganondorf's appraisal, he only nodded in acknowledgment and kept on repeating his moves.

Ganondorf sat under the shadow of a tree, a book in his hands. They had been travelling for two months now, and Link had been nothing but perfect. Eager to help, eager to ease Ganondorf's worries, easy to smile, and even better at laughing. Ganondorf loved seeing him like this. He still could feel Link's hands beating the living daylights out of him, though, especially when Link practiced the sword.

He was swift, strong, and deadly.

Deadly. Deadly. Deadly. Deadly. Deadly.

Deadly.

"Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf raised his head, Link was wiping the sweat off his face, a frown in place, "You all right?"

Ganondorf looked at his book, he had scribbled _NO_ once. "I'm fine, thank you."

Link looked at him a second more but let go of his worries, Ganondorf was a grown man, if he needed help he would ask for it.

Ganondorf stood up, so quick that Link startled, "I have to go get something."

Ganondorf gave Link a bag full of rupees, told him to go to the next town and then the next town and then the next town and have fun. Ganondorf would find him in Ordon, and from there they would keep on their journey.

"Don't you need me-" but Ganondorf grabbed Link's shoulders and smiled.

"I need to go alone, sorry. I know it sounds lame, especially since I kind of dragged you out of your town-"

"I came on my ow-"

"-but you will love what I'm bringing back. I swear."

Link nodded, too shocked at Ganondorf's smile, and the red-headed giant took the chance and left. Link spent the time it took Ganondorf to find him again helping people and finding treasures. He hadn't even used too much of the money Ganondorf had given him before he had become quite wealthy. Link was thriving.

Ordon was everything Link could dream of and more. It was quiet and secluded, filled with vegetation and animals, and everyone was respectful and nice. Link met a girl named Illia who was pretty and enjoyed his company. Link wondered whether Ganondorf really needed his help. Or maybe Link could come back here after everything was done.

Ganondorf arrived one day, bloodied, dirtied and bruised. Illia screamed bloody hell and Link realized how terrifying Ganondorf actually looked like. Almost 2 meters tall, with the body of someone who fought bears for fun, and a constant frown and snarl. Link ran towards the giant while everyone else tried to understand what was going on.

"Are you all right?!"

Ganondorf patted Link's shoulder, smiled and asked for a bed and to let him sleep for at least two days straight.

And that was what Link did. Illia stopped hanging too much with him, but Link didn't really notice. Between washing Ganondorf and checking the giant was indeed not dying under his watch, Link busied himself by checking everything Ganondorf had brought in his enormous satchel. Link inspected each object and cleaned them with slow movements, taking the time to clean every speck of dust and every stain of blood. Link forgot the outside world.

Ganondorf's book found Link's hand and Link had to fight against the urge to read it. Ganondorf always kept the book with him, writing on it whenever he found a chance. And Link knew it was incredibly personal and important to Ganondor, and to read it would break the trust they have established and Link should really put it back and-

A sword caught Link's attention, it was beautiful. Link grabbed it and inspected it, and his eyes couldn't tear from it.

"Told you you would love it," Ganondorf slurred.

And Link could see his reflection on the blade of the sword.

Zelda felt restless, Link had frozen in place as soon as he had taken the sword.

"It's the Master Sword," Link whispered.

Zelda frowned, she looked at the sword in Link's hand, "Are you certain? It doesn't lo-"

"It's the Master Sword," Link said, with force in his voice. He let the sword drop to his side. Looked at Ganondorf's crunched figure, as if he was waiting for someone to come pick him up.

A child.

"I can't," Link said, and his voice broke, and he would hate to die in Ganondorf's clucth after the giant stood and laughed and told them that he had planned for this. Link saw his own head being crushed by Ganondorf, tried to muster the hate he knew he had to feel to pierce Ganondorf's body.

And Link felt nothing.

Link felt his body heavy, "Why?"

Ganondorf tried to keep in the tears, but Link's voice was raw in his pain and Ganondorf didn't have it in him to fight the urge to cry, "A promise," he answered.

Link heard the quiver in Ganondorf's voice, but the confusion was still there, so he echoed, "A promise?"

"Yes." Ganondorf looked up, behind Link, up to the throne, "Never again," he managed.

Link turned and saw Zelda grabbing her chest, hunched over, she looked like the air around her wasn't enough, "Please leave," Zelda pleaded.

Link moved before his mind could register it, his body eager to ease his Princess' pain.

Zelda felt her pain double when they left.

Ganondorf was quiet in the way back. He didn't say a word when they packed, was lost in thought when they had breakfast. Link was still coming to terms with his lack of drive to defeat evil, but when he looked at Ganondorf he only saw a troubled man.

Maybe being naive was going to be Link's downfall. It was weird how contented he felt with that.

"Thank you," Ganondorf said. They were saddling their mounts. Link didn't know how he could tell Ganondorf that 'Yeah, don't worry, I don't plan to kill you' so he only hummed in acknowledment.

There wasn't a plan. Link was following Ganondorf, and Ganondorf was following Link. They made small talk about the road and Castle Town, and though Zelda never left their thoughts, to utter her name felt like an offense.

Zelda found them in one of the roads that lead out to Hyrule Field, with her hair disheveled, her cheeks rosy and a desperate look on her face. Link was off his horse before she could reach them, and Zelda threw herself at Link with a wail, "Don't leave me!"

"Never," Link whispered in her ear.

Ganondorf didn't say a word. He felt he didn't have the right to.

Zelda left the Kingdom of Hyrule in the capable hands of the Great Council, a group of people Zelda herself had handpicked, and with whom she had worked for many years before.

It had been a surprise to everyone. The stoic and regal Princess of Hyrule had left what everyone knew she had worked so hard for, a thriving kingdom who loved her back. But she had come to her Council, tears striking down her face, and she had asked for a favor.

And nobody told her no, as it had been the one and only favor to ever leave her lips.

They traveled up North, to a vast valley between Death Mountain and the Zora Kingdom. Ganondorf remained in the sidelines, Zelda had exchanged with him pleasantries and small talk, but there was no sight of her crumbling form on the throne, and Ganondorf knew that was the Zelda who would forgive him. Ganondorf learnt to feel this as enough.

Ganondorf also had the rare pleasure of seeing Link and Zelda fall in love. Again.

It was a dance. Slow but steady, calm but powerful. Link was hiper aware of Zelda's every need, and Zelda was hiper aware of Link's every struggle. They were soft with each other and fierce with outsiders. Ganondorf was allowed in their vicinity, but he bit down the joke that maybe instead of three tents they should sell one and have the couple share the other. Ganondorf was welcome, and though Link was open in his kindness, Zelda was guarded, and Ganondorf didn't dare to pop their fragile bubble.

Both, Link and Zelda, remembered their past lives. Zelda was horrified to know that Link's memories had been triggered by Ganondorf's tactless conversation. Link calmed her down, and after a soft nod from Zelda, she gave Ganondorf a look, and Ganondorf had to look down.

Ganondorf passed his days walking around the forests they encountered. He would go deep enough, but it would only take one worried shout from Link for Ganondorf to come out of the forest with a haste Zelda started to find adorable. Ganondorf was a shadow, and it slowly stopped being a threatening one.

Ganondorf saw Link and Zelda's back from afar, close together, whispering and laughing. Ganondorf sketched them in his book and wrote 'LOVE'.

Link and Zelda had fallen in love hundreds of times, had lived as a couple in every one that Ganondorf hadn't destroyed, but they were always soft with each other, they blushed and they laughed and they flirted, but they never assumed the other would want to be with them. Never. There was always a tense worry whether this time one would not want the other, whether this time the other wouldn't be able to forgive the other's mistakes. And then came the electrifying moment of truth. And the relief would wash over them and they would laugh and cry and kiss.

And this time, Ganondorf felt the urge to howl to the sky. This time he had remained true, he had fought and he had won. This time, Ganondorf had given them a chance.

The joke came true and soon enough Zelda and Link started to share a tent. Link was laughing more than before, though Ganondorf had thought it impossible, and Zelda had started to talk with Ganondorf about things. Real things. About his life before, and about his adventures. She would sit beside him and she would bring her knees to her chest, tuck her hands below and rest her face on them. And Ganondorf couldn't look at her but he talked. And he talked and he talked.

Zelda listened intently, and after a bout of silence from Ganondorf, she shifted and said, "You know, Link never feels the Goddesses. He can talk to them, he can hear them, but he can't..." Zelda moved her hands, trying to explain the feeling, but her throat closed up, "I've always though that it's my fault he's trapped with us."

Ganondorf nodded, Zelda grabbed his hand and squeezed, "It was Goddes Hylia who chose him, Ganondorf."

"I know."

"...It was me."

"I know."

"Ganondorf..."

Ganondorf squeezed back and Zelda trembled, she let out a sob. "I'm so scared."

"I know."

"There will come a day when he'll hate me, Ganondorf."

"No."

Zelda hiccuped and covered her face. Ganondorf patted her back, softly, "We'll find a way."

Zelda shuddered, "You promised me."

Ganondorf recalled every time he had promised her something. Lies, truths, they always intermingled. He tried to recall something specific, but there were so many things-

"Don't leave us."

-Oh. That one. That was easy.

"Never."


	3. When the devil said goodbye

He was alone in the middle of a desert.

The air was dry and it hurt his skin, the sand was plenty and he could feel it between his clothes. It didn't matter where he looked or how much he squinted his eyes, there was only desert.

Desert. Desert. Desert.

But he wasn't scared. There were people around him, and as uncomfortable as it all sounded, this was home. His home.

He turned around, sure that he would see people behind him, around him. But there was only wind where he had thought he had heard voices, only rocks and sand-hills where he had thought he had seen people.

He frowned a second.

Where?

Where were his people?

His people?

Because he was...

And they all were...

He swallowed, or tried. His tongue stopped mid-movement, throat too dry to help him. He looked around with wide eyes - the people forgotten - his hands uselessly moving around him, trying to grab-

His throat was so dry, if only he could drink from the oasis everything would be better, but there was nothing around him. No people, no bodies of water, no trees, no animals, nothing but heat and sand around him. And he couldn't swallow, and his throat hurt. He had trouble breathing and his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth trying to end the move it had started.

Water.

Water, please.

If only he could have some water.

He fell to his knees, scratched at his throat. His muscles were tight and the sun was hitting too strong.

"H- p," please, please, please, please, somebody, "he-"

His head fell to the ground. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes, and all he could think of was, 'Ah, finally.'

The sand began to fall around him, a vortex, a whirl that sucked everything with it. But there was nothing else but him, so he fell. The last he saw was the shining sun in the middle of the sky and the sand swallowing him whole. And yes, his hand, his hand trying to catch a little of light.

He was in front of a river. A long, clear, filled-with-life river. He threw himself to the water, drank with the need of a dying man.

His thirst quenched, he looked around. The air that once had been harsh, now caressed his locks; the ground that once had bitten his knees, was now a vibrant green: soft and lively. Its never-ending view didn't bring him desperation. Everything was so, so-

It was life.

It was beautiful in a way he never had thought something could be beautiful.

Nice and soft, calm and quiet.

He closed his eyes and felt the air...

Felt the grass underneath...

And he could feel the tears falling, because this... this...

This was not his home.

Ganondorf could begin to feel the envy filling his body. His hands were fists and he knew for certain that only a wave from his hands would bring fire and destruction to this paradise-looking place.

And oh-

Oh-

He wanted to.

The only reason he didn't scream nor plunge himself to destroy everything he could see, was the sure knowledge - attained by repetition and not by wisdom - that this was a dream.

A nightmare. A lie. A faraway, long-forgotten truth.

Ganondorf woke with a muffled cry and Zelda's worried face over his, "Are you all right?" And though Ganondorf knew that lies were going to let him still be with them, he had promised not to.

And he had to-

"It's coming."

Zelda pressed her lips into lines, looked back to the entrance of the tent to look at Link and nodded, "You can sleep with us, you know?"

Ganondorf had his hand in his face, trying to control the tremors that filled his body, the need to tear apart, to break, to rage out at something. At them.

"We will keep you safe."

Ganondorf let out a shuddering sigh, mist filled his hands as the morning was starting to warm up. "Okay."

These dreams hadn't been a necessity before, Ganondorf had never needed more reasons to destroy and kill than the rage he acquired in the life he lived. But it only took centuries and a decent amount of lifes lived for him to start questioning his actions. To question his own fate, his own future, his own purpose in Zelda's story.

And the need of a counterpart for Zelda made him have this dreams. Goddess induced, no doubt. They needed him to destroy in the same way they needed Link to fight evil and aid Zelda, in the same way they needed Zelda to protect and guide Hyrule.

Ganondorf didn't have it in him to kill and rage? He would be filled with the pain, hurt, dreams and hopes of his past lifes.

Oh, to have such a gentle wind for his people-

"Ganondorf?" Link had a bowl in his hand.

"Sorry, I was-"

"You're losing it," and it was said with the same tone one would use to talk about the weather.

Ganondorf stilled, he breathed in the soup Link had made and waited. Link would either call Zelda or keep it a secret. And Ganondorf wanted Link to-

"There is a lake nearby. Do you remember how to swim?"

Ganondorf let out a breath, smirked a little, "I remember how to float, mostly."

Link's smile was a beacon, "That's enough." And Ganondorf followed.

The water was cold and it bit at Ganondorf's legs, "What did you tell Zelda?"

Link covered his eyes with one hand, the other at his hips. His hair shined under the sun, "That we were gonna spend some quality time together."

Ganondorf gave Link a raised brow, "And she just said yes?"

Link wanted it to be a joke, to have some icebreaker after Ganondorf's obvious discomfort thanks to his nightmares, so Link decided to venture himself, "She told me to try not to kill each other," and a smile.

Ganondorf looked straight, grateful for Link's intention but- but- "You could very well drown me and none would be the wiser."

Link smirked, "The lamest of your deaths."

Ganondorf walked into the lake - Link stopped somewhere in between as he was smaller - and then Ganondorf disappeared under the water, he closed his eyes and tried to tune everything out. Tried to stop hearing shi-

"You all right?"

Ganondorf nodded, and Link decided not to pursue Ganondorf's obvious strain. How Ganondorf would move his head in an attempt to shake things out, how he would snarl when he thought no one was near to spook _something_ away.

Link had one hand behind Ganondorf's back and one behind Ganondorf's legs. Ganondorf was floating, with his eyebrows still together.

"Those memories are not you," Link tried, but Ganondorf deepened his frown. "They were real once, but now they have no power over you."

Ganondorf battled against his rising need to squirm out of Link's arms and walk away, because of course Ganondorf knew the dreams shouldn't have a hold on the Ganondorf of now, that was the fucking problem. _That was the_ _fucking problem._

"And yet here you are trying to soothe me with knowledge you have of a before Ganondorf."

Ganondorf was just fighting back for the sake of fighting back. Like a cornered animal that showed its teeth. "Knowledge should be treasured and kept. Feelings on the other hand..." Link moved his hands farther and farther away from Ganondorf, "Feelings should be felt and let go." Ganondorf breathed in once, twice, "Look, you're floating on your own."

Ganondorf wanted to cry, "Don't let me go," he whined.

Link's hands found Ganondorf immediatly, "You'll never be alone," Ganondorf grabbed his head, felt the air cooling his arms as he kept a scream inside, "We'll always have each other."

Ganondorf felt his arms tremble, "A fucking curse."

Link let go of Ganondorf's legs, let the man touch ground and stand on his own. "And also a blessing."

Ganondorf pressed his eyes with the heel of his hands. He felt water around him but he could only see desert. He felt the air going inside his lungs but he felt himself drowning. His body was unharmed but he felt a sword through his chest.

"You can't leave Zelda alone. You promised you wouldn't leave Ze-"

Link hugged Ganondorf, pressed his head to Ganondorf's chest, "Don't go.

We are one, we are not complete unless we are together." Ganondorf trembled, and Link pleaded, "Don't go."

Ganondorf cried. And didn't promise anything.

* * *

Link was out gathering wood. After Ganondorf's nightmare the night before Zelda had slept next to him, grabbing Ganondorf's hand in a weak attempt to protect him from-

Ganondorf had only had one nightmare, but Zelda couldn't tell if he had gone back to sleep after the first one. After Link had gone outside and Zelda had started to clean up, Ganondorf had kept himself secluded in a corner of the clear they had decided to camp in, writing fervently into his diary.

"Have you discovered anything?"

Ganondorf didn't move.

Zelda found it disrespectful for her to just go to Ganondorf - when he was clearly doing something personal - so she cleared her throat with force to catch his attention.

Ganondorf looked up.

"Have you found something useful?" If they were to get information about how to help Ganondorf, it was going to come from him.

Ganondorf had been barely sleeping, if the bags under his eyes and the obvious exhaustion were any indication. Zelda had asked the same question before and had received a tired sigh or an exasperated shrug as an answer. Now Ganondorf put down his pencil and with a tired voice said, "It happened too early."

Zelda looked down.

"And it's also happening too fast."

Zelda felt a chill down her spine, "Ganondorf..."

"They are bombarding me with too many memories," Ganondorf touched his head, as if he could feel them inside, as if he could take them out and show them to Zelda, "And... And..."

Zelda was now next to him, Ganondorf looked up, closed his diary, "I'm scared. When I go to sleep I wake up with so much hatred it makes me lose fucking sense of myself."

Zelda kneeled and took his hand, "We'll help you."

But Ganondorf knew better. His head fell forward, he was so tired. "You can't."

Zelda treaded her fingers with his, "We'll stand guard if necessary, you are not alo-"

"I know." Ganondorf's voice was low, devoid of strenght, defeated, "I know, but still, it won't help." Zelda had such sadness in her eyes that Ganondorf felt compelled to keep on talking, "The only way you can help me is by letting me go."

Zelda felt a lump in her throat, "Ganondorf..."

"I will fight, I promise, till the very end. But please, when I ask you to kill me, please..."

Zelda hugged Ganondorf, there was so much to say still, "I promise."

And Ganondorf wondered why he was hugging the witch.

* * *

Ganondorf's very end came three months later. He had brought himself to the brink of death by exhaustion. He barely slept, and even with that precaution he had tried twice to kill either Zelda or Link. Zelda had brought him down the first time, shocking Ganondorf with light magic; the second time Link had plunged the Master Sword through Ganondorf's right arm. They had asked for forgiveness and Ganondorf had shrugged it off, 'That wasn't me', he had said. But the three of them knew.

They knew.

In the end Ganondorf had given up on sleep. Just closing his eyes would bring him to the scorching desert, to the never-ending ocean, to the darkest of prisons. When he had had a flashback in the middle of the day he had told them that this was it.

They moved to a clearing surrounded by flowers, sat Ganondorf with Zelda at his back and Link at his front and said their goodbyes. Ganondorf was breathing evenly, forced himself to do that.

Link pointed the Master Sword to Ganondorf's chest. Zelda called forth her sealing magic, a show of gold and light that always reminded Ganondorf of sand flowing around.

"Thank you," Ganondorf said.

Link pressed the tip of the sword on flesh, started to put strenght behind it.

Zelda started to chant her magic.

Ganondorf closed his eyes. They were crying. Link and Zelda were crying for him. They wanted Ganondorf with them. And he- he-

The pain grew and Ganondorf roared, tried to move but the shackles were in place and Ganondorf was helpless against them.

Ganondorf howled to the sky.

Why?

WHY?

Why was he dying instead of the witch and the blue-eyed demon?

He had only ever wanted water. Water for his people.

He had only ever wanted help from the Kingdom.

He had only ever wanted for his thirst to be quenched.

He had only ever wanted life instead of death.

DEMONS. DEMONS ALL OF THEM.

* * *

Zelda found Ganondorf's diary under his cot. When Link came to get her she was clutching the book to her chest, wailing in silence.

Ganondorf's diary's last page read:

'Next time. Next time I will give up on reincarnation.

May them find peace without me.

And may I be given a chance to never return,

please.'

* * *

That's it for this story, people! Thanks for reading!

Whatever comment you have about the story, the writing, what you liked or disliked, make sure to let me know!

Have a great day!


End file.
